Broken's Adoptable Stories
by Kowareteiru Uta
Summary: Adopt some stories that i came up with here, but can't write because I don't have time or inspiration for them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here are some stories I came up with but can't write, review to have one. First to ask for a story has it, but has to give me credits for the story.**

**Story 1: **Ember, The Wings of Fire.

**Summary:** I smiled at him, feeling like I could fly, rise up to the clouds and never come down. And maye I really could. My fur, my name, my eyes didn't matter anymore, we were together. But when I trusted him, I walked right in the arms of death. (a bit crappy you can change it.)

**Plot:** Emberkit is an odd yellow with white paws and mismatched eyes, one blue, one green. Every mocks her for her appearence and her name. Desperate for a friend, and unaware of the prothecy concerning her, she meets an unknown tom at the border and puts all her trust and love in him. Caught in her relationship with a tom who uses her, she doesn't see the danger until it's too late. But they didn't expect her to fly.

**Story 2: **We Didn't Start the Fire

**Summary: **That night I ran like wind itself, happyness and glee running through my veins. I was free, free to love, free to live, free to be myself. But it had a price.

_We had to watch them burn._

**Plot: **Lionblaze never stopped meeting with Heathertail, and ran away with her as a young warrior, wanting to love without beeing judged. But as their feeling grow even stronger the clans are doomed without his power. Whitewing dies in a fight before giving birth to Dovewing, Breezepelt is killed by his father and goes to Starclan, Jawfeather trains in the dark forest, Brambleclaw brutally murders Firestar with Squirrelflight, Leafpool goes insane and the dying Leopardstar rips her clan apart. With none of the Three willing to help Starclan, will Lionblaze and Heathertail be able to save the clans before they turn to ashes or will they turn their back to their past?

**Story 3:** The Curse **(Taken by Huntress of the Sacred Dreams)**

**Summary: **White like the purest snow, drowned in thick drops of scarlet. The once beautiful blue eyes glazed by the veil of death. What should stay hidden slips out of the body in sickening rivers of flesh as the scent of putrefaction clouds around. She is not dead, but she is not alive anymore. (**you can change it**)

**Plot: **Ether was once a clan cat, until the medecine cat of her clan curses her. He thought of it as a joke and didn't expect her to be really cursed, but she did. Ether, once Whispercall, cannot die anymore, each full moon she comes back to life if she 'died'. As the curse reveals her most cruel instincts, Ether turns her whole life on one thing: Revenge. Revenge against the one who cursed her, revenge against her clan who cast her out. But how can they fight someone who cannot die?

This story normally revolves around very dark stuff, so try to make is so.

**If you request for one please don't forget to give me credits when you write it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here are some new story plots. The adopted stories are:**

**-'The Curse', by Huntress of Sacred Dreams**

**-'We Didn't Start the Fire', by Stuffed Watermelon**

**They have two weeks to post the first chapter or the story will go back to sale. 'Ember: The Wings of Fire' is still available. (well somebody took it but she didn't post the first chapter in time so here is it again)**

**And if you read the reviews Petalwish wanted 'And so we fall' but she sent me a PM telling that she didn't want it anymore.**

**Story 1:** Bruises and Bitemarks

**Summary: **It began with a strike, an uncontrolled flare of anger, then a second, and a third, until every inch of her skin was torn. Slender lines of scarlet marred her silver fur and each step was like hundreds of thorns in her body. But the truth was hidden deeper than any claw could cut, because of her blood, because of what she saw.

**Plot: **Ripplepaw was a cheerful and skilled aprrentice until the night she saw her own father, the leader of the clan, kill her real mother, part of another clan. He dicovers that she saw him and frightens her so she tells nobody. But what began like a threat continues in daily abuse, It could be the end of the story, and her death, if it wasn't for another apprentice. Sunpaw saw what happens to her and vows to do anything to get her out of there, but by implying himself too much, he could cause his own desmise.

**Story 2: **Lie to me

**Summary: **She doesn't need him, she doesn't want him, she doesn't love him. So why does it hurt so much when he falls for somebody else? And why can't she accept it?

**Plot: **The summary almost says everything, a tom falls in love with a she-cat, but she doesn't love him, or so she tries to convince herself. As she throws away someody that really loves her for what she is inside, another victim in her quest for perfection, she realizes that despite her beauty he tries to forget her y taking someone else as a mate. As she realizes that she truly loves him, instead of talking to him, she applies herself to destroy everything that counts for him, thinking that he will come back, and her mask of perfection begins to slip.

**Story 3: **And so We Fall

**Summary: **It's funny how we're all afraid,that tomorrow everything could change. It's funny how we're all the same, a different story for a different name. So whatever path we choose to take, there will be highs and there will be lows the same. We'll never run from our mistakes, the harder we fall, the harder we try.

**Plot: **Two young cats, she is bitter, destroyed by the hardships of life, he is still innocent, naive and untoutched. As they meet she makes plans, and lures him to trust her, but the longer she stays with him, the more she actually cares for him. As the young tom grows to understand the hard life in the alleys and the dark intentions of others, he discover in his friend scars he never expected. Can she trust him enought to let him lead her to redemption or is he signing his death by digging too far?

**Here you are my dear blue strawberries.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here are some new story plots. The adopted stories are:**

**-'The Curse', by Huntress of Sacred Dreams**

**-'We Didn't Start the Fire', by Stuffed Watermelon**

**They have two weeks to post the first chapter or the story will go back to sale. 'Ember: The _Wings of Fire' is still available. (well somebody took it but she didn't post the first chapter in time so here is it again)_**

_**And if you read the reviews Petalwish wanted 'And so we fall' but she sent me a PM telling that she didn't want it anymore.**_

_**Stoy 1: **Street Rats_

_**Summary: **Opposites attract. Those words described perfectly our first encounter, we where so different but we understood each other. You would say it's disgusting if you saw us, but it's just a friendship. It's because we where meant to, and because we saved each other. (you can change it)_

**_Plot: _**_It's basically a story about a frienship between a cat and a dog. Shallow is a street cat with nothing left to live for, desperate for food and survival she defies the strong group of the area. As sh_e is found in a critical state by Spike, a huge stray dog, he decides to save her. Going against the everlasting hate between cats and dogs, Shallow learns dog language and decides it's her turn to help Spike. As she discovers his story, she drags him into a journey to find his long lost son. But the more time they spend together, the more they forget about their goal.

**Story 2: **_A Million Teadrops_

**Summary: **I'm weak, I know it all too well. The dreams don't help it, nor does the numb pain in my hind legs. To you I seem happy, but how can I be? You ripped me away from everything I ever knew. Look closer to my face and you'll see it, the tracks of my tears.

**Plot: **As Maiya goes after her frightened cat she didn't expect a car to come out of the blue and hit her. Starclan looks over her life and sees that she faced many hardships in her young life. They decide to give her a second life as a cat, to understand hers that she loves so much. But something goes wrong and Maiya gets out of it with omnious nightmares that haunt her and nearly crippled hindquarters, not to mention that she woke up in an unknown forest as a cat with Moon, her cat, talking to her. Can Maiya cope with all that and follow her dreams, or will she walk on a path of darkness and tear herself apart?

**Stoy 3: **_There's No Way Back_

**Summary: **I'm a tom. Despite how nature made me he always told me that. I'm a tom and I will bring pride to my father. I'm the next leader anyways, it's not as if I had a choice.

**Plot: **Eaglestrike was a she-cat at birth, but being the leader's only kit in a clan ruled y toms leads to drastic mesures. As his female friends grow in the nursery and learn to be perfect little queens, Eaglekit is weaned early and taken care of by warriors. Something is wrong, she knows it, but she has no choice as she is forced to take a female mate and adopt kits. (you can end it by having Eaglestrike ecome leader and change the clan rules so she cats can be recognised as warriors or have a different ending. Ex: her father finally has a son and she is deemed useless and thrown in the nursery, then become mad and become a murderer.)

**A/N: Hee you are, fresh little stories for you to adopt**

**Still available from the other chapters:**

**-'Ember: The Wings Of Fire'**

**-'And So We Fall'**

**-'Lie To Me'**

**-'Bruises And Bitemarks'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello I was kind of inspired tonight so I came up with a new adopt a story thing. Ember, The Wings Of Fire, Bruises and Bitemarks and The Tracks Of My tears are still available. And don't doubt your abilities so much Jazzy (can I call you that?) I'm sure you'll do a good job with one of my story ideas.**

**Oh and Happy New Year!**

Story Idea 1: The Devil's Backbone

Summary: Reckless, crazy, insane, evil, I have been called many things. But they don't know what keeps me going, they don't know me at all. I've been mocked and hated, I've seen more blood that you have seen sunrises but I will never give up. So please let me be, I don't need you to save me.

Plot: Sparkpaw is a young cat, near to her warrior ceremony. But she never acted normal, she is always cursing, hitting and yelling at her clanmates. Robinheart is a new warrior, effeminate and soft hearted, soon an unexpected friendship wells up between the two. Somehow he falls in love with the most unsufferable cat ever, but she hides scars nobody knows about. But soon all blows up because of an ennemy tom. He steals her heat and she rejects him, and Robinheart is the only one to see the unwanted changes. Can he save her against her will?

Story Idea 2: Identity

Summary: Fawnspots is smart, Fawnspots is pretty, Fawnspots is a good fighter, Fawnspots is kind. But who is really Fawnspots? Is she the perfect cat everybody sees or does it run way deeper than that? Let's make a bet, what if she was crazy, what if she was in love, what if Fawnspots was _a murderer_?

Plot: Fawnspots seems to have all she wants, a perfect mate, a parfect position and a perfect life. But nobody looks any deeper than that, she has a perfect facade. But Fawnspots carries an unhealthy love for her brother, and the more she sees him fall in love the more her hatred consumes her, and she kills. Nobody notices save for her brother, he tells the clan and is deemed crazy, the Fawnspots talks to the leader and saves his fur. Can they notice their mistake or will she be a hero while her brother is framed for her crimes?

Story Idea 3: Carrousel

Summary: The word is cruel, a whirwind of hurtful emotions and streaks of blood. I am just an insignificant part of it, a drop of sorrow in this bitter ocean. So please tell me why I exist, why I still live and why I affect her so much. Because she's supposed to be just my leader, right?

Plot: Smokefur is a small warrior, he isn't very good at fighting and neither is he at fighting, but somehow he still strives within his clan. One day he discovers the weird effect he has on his leader and wonders about his life, how can she be so normal, so alike to him, because a leader is supposed to be all powerful to whole life was just a big tragedy and he refuses to think he could be happy. The sad story of an unwanted tom who deals with unwanted attention, until he is willing to take a ride.

**Here you are dearies, don't forget the three other stories who are not adopted yet. And for jazara evergreen please PM me.**


End file.
